


10,000 Hours

by ohjenniekim



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, college!chaennie, jennie is a coward but rosie still loves her nonetheless, lisoo for 0.5 second, mutual pining? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjenniekim/pseuds/ohjenniekim
Summary: It took Jennie ten thousand hours to tell Chaeyoung how she felt.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	10,000 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this one shot to be this long, but hey, we all need more chaennie content. sorry if there's any mistakes (english isn't my first language and staring at my laptop screen for hours can indeed make me miss something skdjsd) anyway I hope you enjoy<33

**_1st hour_ ** ****

It was a Monday when Jennie first met Chaeyoung.

She was walking down the hallway of the science building when she saw a girl with dark hair staring intensely at the piece of paper she was holding. The brunette was new, Jennie could tell. After spending two years in college, she could tell when people are lost. Jennie kept on staring at the other girl, contemplating on whether or not she should help her—after all, she knew what it felt like to be in an unfamiliar environment when she first started college. There weren't many people who were of help when she first got there, and she would’ve liked it if someone was there to show her the ropes.

So Jennie walked forward, and once she was within the brunette’s reach, she cleared her throat, causing the other girl to look up.

“Hi, I’m Jennie,” she outstretched her hand for the girl to shake. “Kim Jennie.”

The brunette looked taken aback at first. It felt like an eternity of Jennie holding her hand out, waiting for the girl to shake it, until she finally did. 

And when the girl spoke, Jennie felt like she fell in love right then and there.

“I’m Roseanne… Chaeyoung! Park Chaeyoung. But you can call me Rosie.”

Jennie chuckled, “That’s a lot of names.”

The brunette smiled bashfully, lowering her head down. “I… yeah.”

“Are you lost?” Jennie asked.

The girl—Chaeyoung—laughed nervously, “I am. It’s my first day and it’s just so confusing. I have ‘Chemistry 101’ and it’s in this building, Room 302, but I can’t seem to find it.”

Jennie smiled reassuringly at her, “It’s easy to get lost here, don’t worry about it,” Jennie gestured towards the paper Chaeyoung was holding, silently asking for permission to look at it. Chaeyoung gave Jennie the paper, and she scanned through the page. She hummed, “Room 302 and your class starts at nine. That isn’t for another hour.” Jennie raised her eyebrow.

Chaeyoung gave another nervous chuckle, “I like to be early.”

“Tell you what,” Jennie gave Chaeyoung the paper back to her. “I’ll take you there, if you accompany me get breakfast real quick. Have you had breakfast?”

“I haven’t…” Chaeyoung trailed off.

Jennie shook her head disapprovingly, “Rule number one to survive college, Rosie. Don’t ever skip a meal.”

“Right. Okay,” the brunette looked so serious that Jennie wanted to laugh. But she didn’t, because it was her first day and she didn’t want to make Chaeyoung more nervous than she already was.

Jennie took Chaeyoung’s hand in hers and dragged her towards the elevator. “Breakfast first, then we’ll go to your class, okay?”

Chaeyoung nodded and smiled thankfully at her. They got in the elevator and Jennie pressed the button that would take them to the ground floor. She didn’t know why, but she held Chaeyoung’s hand the entire time and only let go when they got to the café.

**_35th hour_ **

It turned out Chaeyoung was going to be Jennie’s roommate. She didn’t believe in fate or anything, but with the way Chaeyoung showed up in front of her door, luggages next to her and a big grin on her face, Jennie wished fate had something planned for them.

“It looks like I’m your roommate,” Chaeyoung stated, grin still in place.

“It looks like it,” Jennie grinned back at her. “Come in then. Welcome home.”

Jennie stepped back to let Chaeyoung enter the room. “Was wondering when this bed would be occupied. Guess you’re the lucky one.”

Chaeyoung sat on the bed that was on the opposite side of the room. “I guess I am.”

“It’s small,” Jennie noted of their shared room. “But it’s cozy, I swear.”

Chaeyoung looked around. “I like it already.”

Jennie laughed, sitting down in her own bed. “You’ve been here for like, what? 2 minutes?”

Chaeyoung shrugged. “I think it’s because you’re here.”

As soon as Chaeyoung let those words leave her lips and gave Jennie a warm smile, Jennie knew that she was doomed.

******_47th hour_ **

“Rise and shine,” Jennie opened the curtains of their room, letting the sunlight seep in through the windows. ****

Chaeyoung groaned, placing a pillow over her face. ****

“C’mon, Rosie,” Jennie went over to the younger girl’s bed and took her pillow away. ****

Jennie stood next to Chaeyoung’s bed, with her arms crossed over her chest. “What time is it, Jennie?” Chaeyoung asked, her eyes still closed. ****

“Seven,” Jennie replied nonchalantly. ****

The brunette groaned once more, “I don’t have anything until after lunch.” ****

“I’m taking you to meet the girls today.” ****

Jennie chuckled at how Chaeyoung was trying to open her eyes, but they kept on fluttering close. Chaeyoung looked so cute and Jennie wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in a hug and hold her close—which was absurd, because Jennie had known the girl for a _day_. ****

“The girls?” Chaeyoung sat up, trying to rub the sleep off her eyes. ****

“Lisa and Jisoo, you’ll love them.” Jennie threw Chaeyoung’s pillow back at her and it hit her in the face. ****

Chaeyoung pouted. She _pouted_ and spoke softly in her raspy morning voice, “Are you always going to wake me up at seven in the morning and throw my pillow at my face?” ****

Jennie grinned, “Maybe.” ****

Chaeyoung shook her head, “You’re lucky I like the way your voice sounds in the morning.” ****

It was the way Chaeyoung was able to make Jennie’s heart flutter so effortlessly at seven in the morning that made Jennie realize, there was no way she could stop herself from falling.

**_48th hour_ **

“So you’re from Australia.” ****

“I am. You’re from Thailand?” ****

The four girls were currently sitting at a table, having their coffee and breakfast before the other three had to go to class. After Jennie managed to drag Chaeyoung out of bed, they made their way to the café near their dorms, where Jisoo and Lisa were waiting.

Lisa nodded as a response. ****

Chaeyoung took a sip of her coffee, directing another question towards Lisa. “Do you miss home?” ****

Lisa answered without hesitation, “Of course. All the time. But… I have Jennie and Jisoo here to show me all the great things South Korea has to offer. So it’s not that bad.” ****

Chaeyoung looked down at her food. Jennie figured that with the question the brunette asked, she was starting to feel homesick already. So she reached out to Chaeyoung, who was sitting next to her, and grabbed her hand that was on her lap.

Chaeyoung looked up at the older girl and Jennie squeezed her hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

Lisa continued, “I’m not going to sugar coat anything, being so far away from home is tough. But you have us,” Lisa gestured towards the three of them. “It’ll get better, trust me.”

“Thanks, Lisa.” Chaeyoung then turned towards Jennie, “I’m really glad I stumbled across you yesterday.”

Chaeyoung gave her a warm smile, and she was _so_ beautiful that Jennie wanted to capture that moment and keep it in her wallet to keep at all times.

“Yeah,” Jisoo interjected. “That’s like some freaky destiny shit, you know? The girl who helped you with directions turned out to be your roommate.”

“Oh imagine my surprise when I saw who’s supposed to be my roommate”, Chaeyoung nudged her shoulder with Jennie’s. “Guess fate is on my side.”

Jennie laughed nervously. “Fate, yeah…” She went to take a bite out of her food and tried to focus on finishing the meal in front of her, because it was ridiculous, really. How could her heart do all these kind of backflips for someone so much within a short period of time?

“How is Jennie as a roommate?” Jisoo asked. “She’s annoying, right? She talks a lot, so just be prepared with your headphones if you ever get tired of her.

Jennie leaned forward and flicked her fingers against Jisoo’s forehead playfully. “Don’t listen to her, Rosie.”

Chaeyoung laughed, “Jennie’s the nicest roommate I’ve ever had, I think.”

“Roseanne,” Lisa narrowed her eyes at the brunette in front of her, hiding back a smirk. “You’ve known her for a day.”

Chaeyoung shrugged, looking at Jennie. “It feels like I’ve known her forever.”

And Jennie really was doomed. With the way Chaeyoung was looking at her—her face beaming with contendness and a smile on her lips that Jennie just couldn’t get enough of—if Jisoo and Lisa weren’t staring so intensely at them, Jennie would’ve kissed Chaeyoung right then and there. ****

**_195th hour_ ** ****

“So… you did it.” Jennie said as she entered her room.

Chaeyoung, who was leaning back against her bed frame, looked at Jennie questioningly. “I did… what exactly?”

“Got through your first week here,” Jennie grinned. “Congratulations. We have to celebrate.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes playfully, “I don’t think that calls for a celebration, Jen.”

 _Jen_. Everyone called her that, but somehow, Jennie thought it was better when it came from Chaeyoung’s mouth.

Jennie plopped down on Chaeyoung’s bed, a box in hand.

Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at the box. She placed down the book she was reading on her nightstand and scooted closer to the older brunette. “Jennie… What did you get?”

Jennie grinned at her before opening the box and shouting excitedly, “Meat pie!”

Chaeyoung’s face morphed from one of confusion to one of amusement. “Meat pie,” she stated, but her tone sounded as if it was a question.

“Yes,” Jennie replied. “It’s your first week here, far away from home, so I’m bringing a piece of your home to you.”

“Jen…” Chaeyoung whispered, her soft eyes glimmering with a hint of adoration. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know how tough it is at the beginnings, so…”

Jennie could see that Chaeyoung was trying to form a coherent sentence, but she was having difficulty doing so. Finally, Chaeyoung took the box out of Jennie’s hand and placed it on the nightstand, careful enough to not let the food spill out of the container.

Jennie was confused at first, but the confusion disappeared when Jennie felt Chaeyoung’s body against hers.

Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Jennie’s neck, “Thank you, Jennie.” **_  
_**

With the way Chaeyoung just pounced on Jennie for a hug, Chaeyoung had her arms around Jennie’s neck and Jennie’s face was snuggled against Chaeyoung’s chest. Suddenly, Jennie’s surroundings were just _Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung_. She could smell the fresh scent of detergent from Chaeyoung’s hoodie, and it even has a hint of flower—likely from the fragrance Chaeyoung wore.

This was the first time Chaeyoung hugged her, and although Jennie was shocked at first, she quickly lifted her arms and encircled it around the younger’s waist.

Hugging Chaeyoung felt nice, it felt pleasant, and comfortable, and like all the good things in the world all at once. Jennie didn’t know how she got through before without receiving any of Chaeyoung’s hugs.

All she knew was that she didn’t want to spend another day without having Chaeyoung in her embrace.

**_820th hour_ **

“What’s your favourite song?” Jennie asked out of nowhere.

“Uhm, right now? Anything from _Hamilton_.”

“ _Hamilton_?”

“Yes, the Broadway musical.”

“Musicals,” Jennie nodded, placing a finger on her chin in thought. “Like _High School Musical_?”

Chaeyoung burst out into laughter and Jennie just glared at her, “I wasn’t trying to be funny.”

“Oh, Jen.”

“Is _High School Musical_ not a musical?”

“It is, isn’t it?” Chaeyoung chuckled.

“Fine,” Jennie huffed. “Give me one song to listen to from this musical of yours.”

When the first note of the song played, Jennie knew that it wasn’t her type of music. But with the way Chaeyoung was enthusiastically waiting for her reaction, she couldn’t help but give the brunette the biggest smile.

**_1,500th hour_  
**

Jennie wasn’t having a good day. She was at the library, her chemistry book in hand, and she was trying her best to concentrate. It wasn’t that she was stupid or anything, Jennie was really smart. In fact, she had the top score in almost all of her classes… just not this one. Science had never been her strongest suit—that was why she was majoring in literature. But she had to take something that was outside of her major, and god knows why she chose _chemistry._

She was trying her best to understand what she was reading, but it seemed like she just wasn’t destined to excel in science. She sighed and closed the book. She placed her forehead on the table and took a deep breath. She had to pass this class. She needed to do it, one way or another.

“Are you okay?”

Jennie felt someone touch her shoulder and she jumped.

She looked up and she saw Chaeyoung, her bag sling around her shoulder, glasses perched on the top of her nose.

“Rosie! Hi.”

“Is this your first time at the library?” Chaeyoung asked, a small smile playing on her lips. “Because libraries are not for sleeping, you know.”

“I wasn’t sleeping!” Jennie argued. She gestured towards the book on the table, “I’m studying.”

Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows questioningly, “Okay then.” She pulled the chair next to Jennie and took a seat. “I’ll join you. We’ll study together.”

Jennie stared at her, mouth agape. Chaeyoung opened her backpack and went to take out a couple of books.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Jennie noted.

Chaeyoung turned shy, “Yeah. I can’t see well, so…” She trailed off. “I usually wear contact lenses, but sometimes they feel uncomfortable.”

Jennie kept on staring at her. If she thought that Chaeyoung was stupidly gorgeous before, Chaeyoung with glasses was something else.

“I know, I look weird,” Chaeyoung said nervously, fixing her glasses.

Jennie’s eyes widened in surprise when she realized that Chaeyoung thought Jennie was staring at her for a completely different reason. “No, no,” Jennie quickly refuted the brunette’s statement. “You don’t look weird. Sorry if my stare kind of gave that impression.”

Chaeyoung turned to Jennie, she gazed back at her, eyes full of curiosity. “Then… why were you staring?”

How was Jennie supposed to answer that? Tell her the truth? _You look ridiculously prettier with glasses on—if that was even possible._

Jennie prided herself on not being a coward. She was the type of person who was able to say anything that was on her mind. She was loud and unreserved. If she had anything that felt like it should be spoken out loud, she would be the one saying them.

But with Chaeyoung, it was different. With Chaeyoung, she was soft-spoken. She was timid and so nervous that her hands started to sweat all the damn time. She chose her words carefully with Chaeyoung—she wanted the other girl to think highly of her.

Most of all, with Chaeyoung, Jennie was scared.

In the short period she had known her, Jennie couldn’t imagine not having Chaeyoung around. And that scared her.

“Jennie?”

Jennie was brought out of her thoughts with Chaeyoung’s hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry,” Jennie shook her head. “Just a lot on my mind.”

“Want to share them?”

Jennie pursed her lips together, staring back at Chaeyoung. Jennie wondered if the universe had plans by bringing the brunette into her life.

“Just thinking about how I hate chemistry,” Jennie finally answered.

Chaeyoung laughed to the point that she got scolded by the librarian that was passing by.

“So you weren’t studying. I was right.” Chaeyoung looked smug.

Jennie rolled her eyes. “I really was. It’s just that I don’t understand what I’m studying.”

Chaeyoung chuckled. “You know I’m majoring in Chemistry right? You could’ve just asked me to tutor you.”

Jennie did know that fact. And Jennie did consider asking Chaeyoung for help. But Jennie figured that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate if Chaeyoung was going to be the one to tutor her. And with how close Chaeyoung was at that moment, Jennie couldn’t remember a single word of what she was reading before—not that she understood any of it—it just proved how right she was.

“It’s okay, I’ll get it eventually.”

It seemed that Chaeyoung didn’t believe her words, because she took the chemistry book that was in front of Jennie. “This is my textbook too,” Chaeyoung noted. “Wait, we’re taking the same subject.”

Jennie hoped Chaeyoung wouldn’t notice.

“We’ll study together, okay?” Chaeyoung grinned, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

How was Jennie supposed to say no?

“I love chemistry, I’ll make sure you’ll feel the same way by the end of the semester.”

Jennie scoffed, “I’m not too sure about that.”

Chaeyoung leaned forward. Now she was _extremely_ close that Jennie had to lean back in her chair. The proximity wasn’t healthy for her poor heart.

“Jen.”

“Yes, Rosie?”

“So you’re agreeing, right? I get to tutor you?”

“If you insist.” Jennie sighed playfully.

Chaeyoung beamed at her. She then went to rummage around her bag for a pen and opened her notebook. “You know, I don’t tutor people for free.”

Jennie raised her eyebrow. “Oh are you going to charge me a fee?”

Chaeyoung shook her head. “Just because you’re Jennie, I’m giving you the _‘Jennie Special’_.”

Jennie stared at her amused. “And what is that?”

“For every hour I tutor you, you have to accompany me watch something of my liking.”

Jennie laughed. Chaeyoung really was something else. “That sounds like a good deal. How am I supposed to say no to that, huh?”

Chaeyoung laughed along with her, and Jennie couldn’t help but stare again.

“I’m going to make you a schedule, okay?” Chaeyoung told her, focusing back on her opened notebook.

“Go ahead.”

At that moment, with Chaeyoung staring concentratedly at her notebook, Jennie wanted the younger girl to know just how gorgeous she was. So she decided to suppress her feeling of cowardice just this once and whispered, “Hey, Chae?”

Chaeyoung hummed in response, still focusing on writing down on her notebook.

“I wasn’t staring ‘cause you looked weird.”

Chaeyoung lifted her head up and stared at Jennie.

“You look more attractive with glasses on that I couldn’t help it.”

Chaeyoung didn’t say anything for a few seconds. She then giggled and turned back to her notebook. Without looking at Jennie, she whispered back, “Careful, Jen. One might think you’re in love with me.”

_Maybe I was._

**_3,900th hour_ **

“So what are we watching today, Ms. Roseanne?” Jennie lay down on Chaeyoung’s bed, while the latter was scrolling through _Netflix_ on her laptop that was on her lap.

“I’m not sure,” the brunette answered.

Chaeyoung’s bed was small, but that was just the standard bed at the dorms. There was nothing Jennie could do when Chaeyoung insisted that her bed was big enough for the two of them. Jennie was currently laying on her side, facing Chaeyoung. One move backwards and Jennie would be sent to the floor. 

“Jen, have you watched _Money Heist_?”  
  
“No.”

“Let’s watch that then.”

Jennie hummed in agreement. 

Chaeyoung pressed play and she leaned back against the bed frame.

Jennie tried to keep her eyes open, she really tried her best, but it didn’t stay open for long. It was probably due to the fact that Jennie had a long day, or maybe it was because Chaeyoung’s bed was just so comfortable (even though Jennie had the same bed). Or it may even be because Jennie just felt so at ease with Chaeyoung next to her. 

“Jen?”

Jennie wanted to respond, but she couldn’t. She didn’t mean to fall asleep before the episode even began, but she did.

Once Chaeyoung saw that the older girl was asleep, she chuckled and closed her laptop. She leaned over Jennie and carefully placed her laptop on the table next to her bed. Chaeyoung patted her pillow and let her head fall against it. She pulled her covers up over both of them and minutes later, they both were fast asleep. 

And that was how the habit of Jennie falling asleep on Chaeyoung’s bed started.

**5,100th hour**

“Do you still miss it?”

Chaeyoung raised her eyebrow, urging Jennie to elaborate.

“Melbourne.”

Chaeyoung gave her a wistful smile, “Of course.”

“What was it like over there?” Jennie placed her book down, focusing all her attention on Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung stared out the window of the café. “It was nice. Although, the weather was unpredictable—it could be sunny one moment and raining the next,” Chaeyoung chuckled. “There’s this Japanese place in the CBD that has the best Gyu-Tan Don, I miss that the most, I think."

Jennie nudged her, “Of course what you miss the most would be the food.”

Chaeyoung grinned at her. “I guess I miss my friends and families too. Just a bit,” she joked. “Not as much as the food.”

Jennie pointed a finger at her. “You have to take me there someday.” 

“Definitely,” Chaeyoung nodded, a determinant look on her face. “I will take you to my favourite froyo place, it’s called _Yochi_.”  
  
Jennie stared at the brunette in adoration. “Again with the food, Park Chaeyoung.”

_**7,000th hour** _

Jennie finished her class of the day at around seven. It was the only day of the week in which she had classes until this late. She entered her room expecting Chaeyoung to be there, sitting cross-legged on her bed, book in hand, waiting for Jennie, because they had their _Netflix_ date scheduled. However, she came home to an empty room.

She furrowed her eyebrows, because she swore Chaeyoung texted her earlier in the day to remind Jennie not to be late.

Jennie _was_ late, but in her defense, her professor wouldn’t stop talking even though the class had ended ten minutes earlier.

She took off her jacket and placed them on the floor along with her bag. She plopped down on her bed and took out her phone and sent Chaeyoung a text.

_J: Hey, where are you?_

_J: I’m sorry I got hold up earlier :(_

Usually the reply came in an instant, but Jennie waited for a few minutes and still nothing.

Jennie knew she was being paranoid (and possessive), but Chaeyoung never forgot any of their movie nights and Chaeyoung never took more than a few seconds to answer Jennie’s texts.

She gritted her teeth, a million possible scenarios flashing through her mind. Jennie couldn’t take the uneasy feeling that was starting to grow, so she grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door.

Imagine her surprise when she opened the door to none other than Chaeyoung herself.

“Rosie?”

“Jen! Sorry, I knew that was probably you texting me, but I couldn’t answer, because…” she trailed off, gesturing towards the pizza boxes she was holding in her arms.

“What…” Jennie looked at what Chaeyoung was holding in her arms. “Rosie,” she warned. “Please don’t tell me you bought all these for us _two_?”

Chaeyoung gave her a guilty smile and gestured for Jennie to help her with the pizza boxes. Even when Jennie took two boxes off of Chaeyoung’s hand, the latter was still holding another two.

“I may have gone overboard…”

Jennie closed the door behind her once they both had entered the room. “Chae, we can’t finish this all.”

“We can. Have some faith, Jennie.”

“You want to make me fat,” Jennie pouted.

Chaeyoung burst out in laughter. “I do not!”

Jennie sniggered at her, shoving the two pizza boxes she was holding at the younger girl, “Then explain all this!”

Chaeyoung placed the boxes on her bed and took off her jacket. “I just simply wanted the classic Margherita, but then the Pepperoni caught my eye too… Then turns out they have _Salmon_ pizzas! So how could I not? Then there’s the Hawaiian and before you say anything… Jennie!"

“What?” Jennie was holding back a laugh. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Jennie hated pineapples, especially if they’re on a damn _pizza_. And ever since Chaeyoung had found out about it, she had made it her goal to get Jennie to try some.

“I know you think they’re gross, but honestly Jen, you’re just saying that ‘cause you’ve never had a bite out of it."

Jennie gave her a look. “Sure, Chae.”

Jennie placed the pizza boxes she was holding on her desk. Once she turned and saw that Chaeyoung had put hers on her bed, she whined. “Rosieee,” she took the two boxes and placed them on top of the two she had placed on her desk. “You’re just inviting ants to sleep in your bed at this point.”

Chaeyoung shrugged, “So far, there hasn’t been any ants, only you.”

“Ha ha,” Jennie rolled her eyes at her.

Chaeyoung went next to her and opened the box at the very top. “Can I take this box so we can eat while we watch?”

“No eating on the bed.”

Chaeyoung pouted.

“No,” Jennie narrowed her eyes at the still pouting brunette.

“But it’s my bed,” Chaeyoung argued. “I’m okay with having pizza greases all over my bed sheets.”

Jennie grimaced, “You’re not serious right.”

“Of course not, I just like seeing you squirm.” Chaeyoung gave Jennie a kiss on the cheek. 

A _kiss_. Well, it was on the cheek, but it was a kiss nonetheless. If Jennie were to describe what she was feeling at that moment, she would’ve come up with nothing. Her mind went blank and she didn’t know what to feel or how to react.

The rest of the night she kept on wondering how Chaeyoung’s lips would feel on her own.

**_7,002nd hour_ **

“I guess we can give some to Jisoo and Lisa,” Jennie pondered.

“No need, because we’re going to finish them all.”

They were sitting on the floor, leaning against Jennie’s bed, two hours into their current movie.

Jennie looked at the brunette next to her and snorted, “I don't know if you've noticed, but I don’t eat as much as you.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, “Our dinner at that all-you-can-eat place last week beg to differ.”

“That was _one_ time.” Jennie placed the pizza she was currently eating back down on the box that was placed in between the two. “Seriously though, I think I'm going to die. I'm so full.”

“Don't be dramatic, Jennie. I’m the one who should be concerned if I’m fatter already. I ate like, two boxes alone.” Chaeyoung let out a breath.

Jennie snorted, “You’re so ridiculous.”

“Jen, no one would want to date me if I'm fat.”

“Rosie, I’m pretty sure people aren't that shallow.”

Chaeyoung turned back to the movie playing on the laptop in front of her. She spoke softly, “You'd be surprised.”

Chaeyoung tried her best to sound nonchalant, just an airy comment that she thought Jennie wouldn’t take seriously. But with the amount of times Jennie had spent paying attention to Chaeyoung in the last few months, she would know when something was bothering her.

“Hey.” Jennie placed her hand on Chaeyoung’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Chaeyoung answered, not bothering to tear her eyes away from the movie.

“Did anyone do anything to make you feel that way?” Jennie asked in a soft tone, as if she was careful in choosing her words, not wanting to overstep.

“Feel what way?” Chaeyoung acted as if she didn’t know what Jennie was talking about.

“They only date you because of what you look like.”

“Maybe,” Chaeyoung mumbled.

“Because that’s so absurd, Rosie.”

“Maybe it’s really not,” Chaeyoung slowly shrugged Jennie’s hand off her shoulder. (Jennie didn’t want to admit it, but it stung a bit). “But it’s okay, ‘cause I’ve accepted it. People see that I’m pretty and that's why they want to date me. They never bother trying to get to know me, like the _real_ me.”  
  
“I’m getting to know you,” Jennie argued.

Chaeyoung scoffed, “Yeah, but you don't want to date me.”

Jennie was speechless. She kind of wanted to laugh, because that was so far from the truth. But she quickly shook it off—she figured now wasn’t the time.

“Rosie,” Jennie started. “You are so much more than just a pretty face. Fuck all those people who made you feel that way.”

“I guess.” Jennie could tell that Chaeyoung didn’t believe her. 

“No,” Jennie moved the pizza box away and scooted closer to the brunette. “You’ll have to believe me.”

“Okay, okay,” but Chaeyoung was still staring at the movie, as if she wasn’t paying attention to Jennie.

“Say it."

“Say what?”

And when Chaeyoung still wasn’t looking at Jennie, Jennie placed her hand under the younger girl’s chin and slowly moved her head so they were staring at each other.

“I'm more than just a pretty face," Jennie stated. "C’mon say it.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, trying to turn her head away, but Jennie won’t let her. “Jen, quit being ridiculous.”

“Rosie.” Jennie was stroking Chaeyoung’s chin softly. She still wondered how she had the self-restraint to not kiss Chaeyoung that night.

“What?”

“I won't stop bugging you until you say it,” Jennie declared.

“Fine,” Chaeyoung took a deep breath. “I’m more than just a pretty face. Happy?”

“Absolutely.” Jennie took her hand away and leaned back. “You're going to believe it one day, Rosie.”

**_7,003rd hour_ **

Chaeyoung suddenly spoke up, trying her best to sound nonchalant. “By the way, even if I was fat or whatever, would you still date me?”

Jennie turned away from the movie and stared at Chaeyoung, her mouth agape. What kind of question was that? _Of course_ , Jennie wanted to scream. _A thousand times, yes._

But she was a second too late, and Chaeyoung already turned back to the movie, not saying anything.

Jennie knew that if she stayed silent, Chaeyoung would take it as a _no_. And Jennie wanted her to know that she was wrong. The answer had never been no. But she was a coward. The silence between the two that followed was the worst that Jennie had ever experienced.

 _Another time,_ Jennie tried to convince herself. There would be another time when Jennie would be able to tell her the truth.

**_8,400th hour_ **

Jennie should've seen this coming. The way she and Chaeyoung had been extra close—falling asleep in Chaeyoung’s bed every night when Jennie’s bed was right _there_ , Chaeyoung getting breakfast with her every Friday at eight before sending Jennie off to class then falling right back to sleep because she didn't have any classes that day, hugging each other if one of them had to leave, the list went on and on.

Jennie knew she was screwed. She wasn't like this with Jisoo or Lisa, and that should’ve been a warning bell for her.

So yeah, Jennie really should’ve seen all the signs and she should've known that all the tension that was building up would eventually lead to something.

She had a bit of optimism that it would be a good something, even though she knew that probably wouldn't be the case.

Chaeyoung loved to flirt, maybe that was just the way she was. She loved to throw comments that caught Jennie off guard most of the time.

_“Jen, I didn’t know you have abs. They look so hot, can I touch them?”_

_“My dream date? Not much, just being in each other’s presence is enough, talking about anything and everything. Speaking of which, I love that I get to do something like that with you all the time here in our dorm. It’s the best part of my college experience.”_

_“Have you ever thought of dying your hair blonde? I think it’ll suit you, but… nah. I like your dark brown hair the most. What shampoo do you use? Your hair is so soft, I love running my hand through them.”_

And the worst was recently: _“Hey! Is that the Hera lipstick you bought recently? I like it, it makes your lips extra kissable."_

Jennie knew that Chaeyoung meant nothing more to them—she was the kind of person who complimented everyone—but Jisoo and Lisa weren’t helping when they kept on telling her that Chaeyoung totally meant them in a _‘gay way’_ and _‘so not in a friendly way’_.

Jennie always waved them off and told them they were being ridiculous because Chaeyoung was straight and she could never be into her.

But Jisoo and Lisa wouldn’t listen and they just had to keep on planting those seeds in Jennie’s mind, so Jennie couldn't stop thinking about it.

She couldn't stop thinking about it when Chaeyoung was right there next to her laughing away at the movie they were currently watching.

She couldn't stop thinking about how much she had fallen for the brunette and how it didn't feel like she was going to land anytime soon.

She couldn't stop thinking about how kissable Chaeyoung’s lips looked and how they would feel against her own.

She couldn't stop thinking about how soft Chaeyoung’s touches were and how all Jennie wanted was to hold her hand that was bigger than her own small ones.

She couldn't stop thinking about how good Chaeyoung smelt, like flowers and happiness all at once.

She couldn't stop thinking about Chaeyoung, and when Chaeyoung turned her head to look at Jennie… Jennie did something she knew she was supposed to never do.

She kissed her.

Once her lips were on Chaeyoung’s and Chaeyoung didn’t kiss back, it was like something instantly switched in her mind and she pulled back, because she was _so stupid_.

“Oh my god, uhm, I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to—”

And Chaeyoung wasn't saying anything. She was just there, mouth agape, staring at Jennie.

Jennie didn’t know what the brunette was thinking, her face wasn’t showing any emotions.

Jennie couldn't take it.

She couldn’t take the fact that she ruined their friendship, because she was thoughtless and let her feelings get the better of her.

Jennie rushed out of the room before Chaeyoung could stop her.

**_8,412th hour_ **

Jennie didn't come home to the dorm that night, and Chaeyoung seemed to understand that with the text she sent her.

_R: just let me know if you're staying the night somewhere_

_R: I need to know you're safe_

_J: I am_

_J: I’m at jisoo and lisa’s_

_R: okay_

And that was the end of their conversation.

She spent the whole night wide awake in Lisa’s bed, after she managed to persuade the blonde to sleep in Jisoo’s bed so Jennie could crash at hers.

She was dreading for this day to come, she didn’t think she could face Chaeyoung. She was embarrassed and she didn’t know how Chaeyoung would be after the events of last night.

It was the morning and Jisoo had already gone to class, while Lisa said she had dance practice, so Jennie was left alone with her thoughts. She contemplated on whether or not she should return to her dorm, and a voice in the back of her head was saying that _of course_ she had to go back eventually—that was where she lived—but another just wasn't ready to face Chaeyoung again.

Jennie was about to ignore everything and try to finally get some sleep when a knock came on the door. She figured it was either Jisoo or Lisa, but she was surprised when she opened the door to none other than Chaeyoung.

“Hi.” Chaeyoung said.

Jennie cleared her throat, “Uh, hey.”

Chaeyoung had her glasses on, and she was wearing Jennie’s blue _Vetements_ hoodie. It was meant to be oversized on Jennie, but when Chaeyoung wore it, it became less oversized—and Jennie couldn’t help but appreciate how her clothes looked better on Chaeyoung.

“Look, Jen,” Chaeyoung started. “About the kiss…”

Jennie panicked. Of course she did. She was a coward when it came to Chaeyoung, so she quickly interrupted her, “It was a mistake.”

Chaeyoung had to blink back a few times, as if she wasn’t expecting Jennie to say that.

“I wasn't thinking clearly. I’m sorry,” Jennie scratched her head nervously. “I hope it didn’t make things awkward between us.”

“Oh,” Chaeyoung looked down at her hands and fidgeted with them. Jennie could swear that she saw a frown appear on the brunette’s forehead, but once Chaeyoung lifted her head up, all traces of it was gone and it was replaced by a smile on her lips—albeit one that looked too forced coming from Chaeyoung. “Yeah, of course not. Don’t worry about it.”

Jennie thought that that was done and things would go back to normal after, but she should've known better.

**_9,000th Hour_ **

“Jen, c’mon,” Lisa whined. “Are you going to keep on being the third-wheel with Jisoo and I?”

Jennie threw a paper in her direction. “Fuck you, Lis. I’ve always been a third wheel here, nothing changed.”

“You met Chaeyoung,” Lisa picked up the paper that Jennie threw that landed at the foot of her bed and threw it back at her. “That changed things.”

“Lisa.” Jisoo warned.

“What?” Lisa shrugged, taking a seat next to her girlfriend who was sitting cross-legged in front of Jennie. “Are we just going to ignore the fact that Jen keeps on avoiding Chaeng?”

Jennie was about to answer when Lisa kept on talking, “She keeps on texting me, you know. Asking if you said anything about her.”

Jennie narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “Why would she ask you that?”

“Maybe because you're acting weird, idiot.” Lisa replied.

“I'm not.”

Jisoo gave her a look, “You kinda are.”

“Great,” Jennie put her hands up. “Now you two are ganging up on me.”

Lisa playfully rolled her eyes.

Jennie huffed. “I just don't know how to act around her, okay?”

“Just act like how you used to act,” Jisoo answered as if it was obvious.

“I can't do that,” Jennie whined.

“Well, why not?” Jisoo countered back.

“I don’t know, it’s just weird now.”

“It's not weird,” Lisa spoke up. “I’ve hung out with the both of you recently. You’re just the one making it weird.”

Jennie pursed her lips, looking down at her hand. “I just feel like my heart is heavy whenever I'm around her.”

Lisa nodded. “It’s because you're in love with her.”

“Lisa.” Jisoo scolded.

“What? It’s true. She just doesn't want to admit it.”

“I'm not.” 

“Jen,” Jisoo sighed, joining in. “You clearly are.”

“Ugh,” Jennie placed her hands on her face. “Shut up both of you. I don’t need to be reminded of the fact that she rejected me.”

“Technically, she never rejected you…” Jisoo trailed off.

“She didn't kiss back.”

“Well you did kiss her out of nowhere.” Lisa remarked.

“Uhm—”

Lisa continued, “And not to mention that when she wanted to talk about it, you shut her off instantly and said _‘it was a mistake’_. How were you supposed to know what she wanted to say?”

Jennie stared at her and sighed. “It was better to say that rather than give her my heart on a silver platter only for her to throw it back at my face.”

Lisa sighed back and turned to Jisoo, “She’s so dumb sometimes.”

Jisoo cooed, “I know, baby, she’s even dumber than you.”

“Hey!”

“Excuse me?”

Jisoo grinned playfully at both of them. “Anyway, Jen, I’m just saying. With the way you two were acting around each other… if I didn't know you, I would’ve thought you two were dating.”

“I know right,” Lisa concurred. “I mean, you have library dates, movie dates, brunch dates… What more do you want?”

“But—”

“You're just oblivious.” Lisa concluded.

“Please stop, guys.” Jennie groaned. “I don't want you to put any more ideas into my head.”

“That girl clearly has feelings for you.” Jisoo tried once more.

“No, she doesn’t.” Jennie spoke up. The finality of her tone made neither Jisoo nor Lisa brave enough to bring up the topic again.

**_9,850th hour_ **

Jennie didn’t want to admit how much of her conversation with Jisoo and Lisa affected her. She knew she shouldn’t have shutted Chaeyoung out straight away, she should’ve listened to what she had to say. What if Chaeyoung came that day with the intentions of telling Jennie that she felt the same way?

But, _no_. That couldn’t be… But what if?

Now, Jennie will never know, and she had to live with all these ‘what-ifs’ surrounding her thoughts.

“Rosie, what took you so long?” Jennie asked as soon as Chaeyoung reached their table with their coffees in hand.

They were having their weekly tutoring sessions at their usual café. Jennie was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that someone else was doing something that she was too afraid to do.

“Jen! You know Jaehyun? That barista over there?”

Jennie knew where the conversation was heading and she started to feel uneasy.

“He just asked me out,” Chaeyoung squealed. “On a date.”

“Oh.” Jennie tried to hide the disappointment in her tone, she hoped the brunette wouldn’t notice it.

“I’m excited,” Chaeyoung said, taking a sip of her coffee. “Can you help me pick out what to wear?”

“Of course,” Jennie had to force herself to sound happy for the younger girl. Chaeyoung was excited. She was happy. Jennie wouldn’t ruin it. “When’s the date?”

“Next Saturday.”

“Oh.”

That was the first time Chaeyoung forgot that they had their movie plans scheduled for that night.

**_9,979th hour_ **

“So I just can never win.” Jennie said as she entered Jisoo and Lisa’s room.

“What?” Jisoo looked at her confused.

“Rosie,” Jennie clarified. “Her date with that stupid barista is tonight.”

Jisoo grimaced and Lisa just went up to hug Jennie.

“I’m fine, Lisa.”

“Jen…” Lisa murmured.

“What? I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can you two distract me instead?”

“Let’s watch this new movie that just came on _Netflix_ ,” Jisoo suggested. “Something about a wedding.”

“Oh,” Jennie looked dejected. “I was supposed to watch that with her tonight.”

Jisoo’s eyes widened and Lisa lightly shoved her.

“But she forgot,” Jennie faked a smile. “For lovely Jaehyun.”

“Uhm, well…” Lisa scratched her head in thought. “Why don’t we…”

“Let’s go out then.” Jisoo suggested.

“What?” Jennie asked, Lisa looking at Jisoo questioningly too.

“Let’s go take your mind off things.” Jisoo affirmed.

“Where?” 

“A club?” Jisoo asked back, unsure.

Jennie narrowed her eyes at the older girl. “I hate clubs.”

“I know, but maybe you need some alcohol.”

Jennie was quiet for a moment before she nodded slowly. “Can we go to a pub instead?”

**_9,982nd hour_ **

Jennie was on her fourth bottle of soju when she started to show signs that she was super drunk.

“Lisa, help me.” Jisoo nudged the blonde who was sat across from her. Jennie was laying her head on Jisoo’s shoulder and singing randomly to the songs that were playing through the speakers.

“You’re the one who suggested this.” Lisa snorted, her phone in front of her, capturing everything on video.

“Shut up, both of you are _sooo_ noisy.” Jennie whined.

Lisa laughed and Jisoo just glared at her when Jennie placed a finger on Jisoo’s lips in order to hush her.

Lisa’s laughter slowly faded out as she saw something behind Jennie.

Jisoo gave her a questioning look and tried to turn her head back, but to no avail, because Jennie’s head on her shoulder was making it impossible for her to do so.

“Don’t look back.” Lisa hissed, putting her phone away.

Lisa was directing that at Jisoo, but Jennie was still able to comprehend a thing or two, so she was the one who turned her head around.

And when she did, she was met with the sight of Chaeyoung and a guy with purple hair having his arms around her shoulder.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jennie leaned forward and let her forehead slam against the table. 

Jisoo and Lisa grimaced, because the loud bang that echoed throughout the pub must’ve meant that Jennie’s forehead would be sore the next day.

“Why is the universe throwing this in my f-face?” Jennie whined, still not lifting her head up. “ _'Hey, Jennie look at that! Look at the guy that has his arms around R-Rosie… That'll never be you'_.”

Thank god for the music and the sound of chatter coming from other tables, otherwise Chaeyoung might've heard what Jennie had said.

Jisoo tried to get Jennie to sit up, but Jennie just shoved her away with her hand.

"Why the fuck! Does he have his arms around her anyway?” Jennie continued. “It’s literally their _first_ date. He can... He can fuck off.”

Lisa’s eyes widened and she took the bottle of soju away from Jennie’s reach. “Oookay, I think you've had enough soju for tonight.”

Jisoo nodded in agreement and shook Jennie slowly. “Let’s get you to bed, shall we?”

“No,” Jennie sat up. “I want to... want to torture myself a bit more. By looking at her beauty... and letting it sink in that I'll never hold her like he will.”

Jisoo gave her a pitiful look. “Jen, that's enough. Let’s go, okay?”

But Jennie was nowhere near done. “I just don't deserve her, I guess. Hah. Right? She deserves the world, and that's not... me.”

Lisa reached forward and held Jennie’s hand. “Jen, hey. You’re amazing. You’re funny, and smart, and super kind. You’ll have someone that can treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”

Jennie stared at Lisa—as best as she can in her drunkenly state anyway. “That's Rosie f-for me, but she belongs to someone else. Apparently.”

Jisoo, not wanting Jennie to dig her whole of self pity any deeper, stood up and tried to get Jennie to stand as well.

Jennie wasn’t budging, until a voice came behind her and she turned around too quickly that she almost lost her balance if it weren’t for Jisoo and Lisa who steadied her.

“Jennie? What are you doing here?”

It was Chaeyoung. Just her, thankfully, her date wasn’t in sight.

“Enjoying my night out! W-with my lovely best friends!” Jennie slurred. “Having fun on your... your date?”

“Sorry,” Lisa grimaced. “She’s just drunk.”

Chaeyoung nodded in amusement. “I can see that.”

“I’m not drunk!” Jennie exclaimed. “I... am just sad and pathetic and, and... can you all just leave me alone?”

Jisoo gave a nervous laugh, “Okay, Jen, why don't we head back?”

Jennie scoffed in reply. “My home’s not here. I don’t fucking know where my h-home is anymore. I thought I did, but I don't.”

Lisa slowly gave Jennie a glass of water. “Jennie, drink this, let’s get you sober up.”

Chaeyoung was still standing there, starting to look worriedly.

“It’s okay, Chae, we have her.” Jisoo said. “You just go on, I bet your date’s waiting.”

“Y-yeah,” Jennie flashed her a fake smile. She wasn’t afraid for Chaeyoung to know that her smile was fake. “He’s waiting, Chaeyoung. Go ahead... leave me here. I’m all good with Jisoo a-and Lisa.”

Jennie then placed her finger on her chin in thought, “You know what? Why don't... you two leave too? I'm just b-burden... burdening you guys down. Go ahead, I'll b-be fine alone. I’ve already accepted my fate.”

The other three went silent, not knowing what to say.

Chaeyoung then spoke up, “Guys, I'll be right back.” She turned around and went towards the exit.

“Great,” Jennie let out a laugh. “She left.”

“You told her to leave.” Lisa remarked.

“I didn't m-mean it, but whatever.” Jennie pouted.

Jisoo and Lisa then went to grab their bags and tried to make Jennie stand up once again when Chaeyoung came back.

“Hey.”

“Why... why are you back?” Jennie asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

“I went to tell Jaehyun that I need to get you home,” Chaeyoung answered.

“You don't have to do that, I told... I told you I'm fine alone.” Jennie went quiet then she added, “I’m u-used to it.”

Lisa playfully rolled her eyes at the drunk brunette. “Jisoo and I are literally right here, but okay.”

Chaeyoung then looked at the two of them, “You guys can go, it's pretty late. I’ll take care of Jen.”

Lisa looked at her in surprise, “No it’s oka—”, at the same time Jisoo said: “Okay. If you're sure.”

Jisoo gave Lisa a knowing look, to which Lisa nodded slowly, understanding where Jisoo was going with this.

“Yes,” Lisa concurred. “We will be going then.”

“Don’t worry,” Chaeyoung said as Jisoo and Lisa started to walk away. “I’ll take good care of her, I promise.”

And with that they were gone, leaving Chaeyoung with her drunken roommate.

“Jennie,” Chaeyoung squatted, placing her hands on Jennie who was swaying in her seat. “Jen.”

“Hm?”

“It’s Rosie,” Chaeyoung whispered.

Jennie, whose eyes kept on fluttering close, scoffed, “Rosie? Don’t lie. Y-you’re not Rosie. My Rosie is on a date... with some... guy.”

Chaeyoung held back a laugh.

Jennie kept on furrowing her eyebrows. “I g-get that he’s good looking and all... but I thought she would... she would have a better type, you know?”

Chaeyoung looked amused at Jennie’s antics. “What’s a better type than Jaehyun?”

Jennie stayed quiet for a moment before shrugging in reply.

Chaeyoung stood up and held both of Jennie’s hands. “Let’s get you home.”

Jennie pulled her hand away. “All of you k-kept on saying... ‘home’... but enlighten me please, where is that?”

Chaeyoung grabbed Jennie’s hands in hers again and stroked her thumb lightly against Jennie’s palms. “Our dorm room,” she answered. “Don’t tell me you have amnesia too.”

“I don’t... I don't want to go back there.” Jennie spoke softly

Chaeyoung tried not to show that she was hurt by her comment, but anyone could see that she was. “Why not? You're rarely home these days.” she commented. “The stuff you usually do at home, you now do someplace else.”

Jennie pulled at Chaeyoung’s hand and she wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s waist. “M-maybe being there just makes me... sad.”

The statement wasn’t meant for anyone else but her to hear, so Jennie was glad that her voice was muffled against Chaeyoung’s stomach.

“What did you say?” Chaeyoung caressed Jennie’s head that was leaning against her body. “I couldn't hear you.”

“N-nothing.” Jennie answered, loudly this time.

“Let’s go home then.”

Jennie stayed quiet. Chaeyoung was about to sit back down and wait until Jennie sobered up to take her home when Jennie pulled back.

Jennie stared up at Chaeyoung and whispered, “Will I see my Rosie there? At home?”

Chaeyoung chuckled, “Of course.”

Jennie stood up abruptly and Chaeyoung had to step forward and hold her to keep her from falling, “O-okay, I’ll go home. Only ‘cause I want... I want to see her. My Rosie. I missed her.”

Jennie was too drunk to notice that for some reason, Chaeyoung was holding back her tears.

**_9,989th hour_ **

Jennie woke up with a pounding headache and sunlight beaming across her face.

“Sorry!” Chaeyoung exclaimed when Jennie let out a groan, immediately closing back the curtains.

“It’s fine.” Jennie croaked out.

“I didn’t know you’re awake already.” Chaeyoung sat down next to Jennie and caressed her forehead.

Jennie freezed and Chaeyoung quickly retracted her hand.

Chaeyoung cleared her throat and took something off of Jennie’s night stand. “Here, have something to drink.”

Jennie sat up slowly, holding her forehead, because it was _sore_ and she didn't know why. She uttered a _‘thanks’_ and took the glass of water from Chaeyoung.

“Did you remember what happened last night?”

Jennie kind of did, but she didn’t know if what she remembered was correct. It was kind of hazy.

Jennie took a sip of her water. “I went to have some drinks with Jisoo and Lisa.”

Chaeyoung nodded, urging her to continue.

“Then I passed out? Honestly, that was as far as I remember.”

Chaeyoung chuckled, shaking her head. “You didn’t pass out. You were still standing when I came.”

“You came?” Jennie asked questioningly.

“I was looking for another place to go with Jaehyun when I went in and saw you guys.”

“Oh.” Jennie wished she had forgotten about her roommate’s date. Jennie tried to shake off the painful feeling that was starting to appear in her chest.

She was about to ask Chaeyoung what happened next when Chaeyoung stood up and breathe out a sigh. “You’re so dumb, Jennie.”

Jennie looked taken aback. She didn’t have a chance to ask Chaeyoung to elaborate, because the brunette grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

A minute later, she received a text.

_R: I bought some breakfast and coffee for you, they’re on your desk_

_R: we’ll talk more later_

Jennie just stared at her phone in confusion. Did something happen last night for the brunette to have a change in demeanor? Because Chaeyoung was acting off.

She went to her group chat with Jisoo and Lisa and sent them a text.

_Jn: what happened last night exactly_

_L: your princess came and saved you_

_Jn: ?_

_Js: chaeyoung ditched her date to get you home_

_Jn: she did?_

_Jn: why_

_Js: idk ask her_

Jennie didn’t mean for the hopeful feeling to reappear in her chest, but it did. And this time, she was determined to not let her foolishness keep her from telling Chaeyoung the truth about her feelings.

**_9,999th hour_ **

_J: I’m here_

Jennie knew that Chaeyoung finished her class around lunch time, so she figured they would talk around that time. However, Chaeyoung had other plans and she told Jennie to meet her at the park behind their dorms at around eight p.m.

The sun was long gone and Jennie wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. It was particularly chilly that night, Jennie should’ve worn more layers of clothes.

She was sitting on the swing, pushing herself back and forth with her feet, waiting for Chaeyoung to show up.

Once she did, Jennie had to blink back a few times to make sure the person in front of her was indeed Chaeyoung.

“You dyed your hair blonde.” Jennie noted.

Chaeyoung took a strand of her hair, “I did.”

“Wow,” Jennie was all Jennie could say. Because she was so used to the dark hair on top of Chaeyoung’s head that she needed to wrap her mind around the fact that she it was now a lighter colour.

Just as Jennie imagined, Chaeyoung still looked good with a different shade of hair colour. She couldn’t decide which colour suited her more—Jennie just knew that Chaeyoung would look good in any hair colour.

“I just wanted a change, I guess.” Chaeyoung’s voice turned shy “Does it suit me?”

“Absolutely,” Jennie replied, standing up. They were face to face, but with their height difference, Jennie had to tilt her head up to stare into Chaeyoung’s eyes. “You look beautiful.”

Chaeyoung gave a hesitant laugh and took a step back. Jennie didn’t know why she did that, so Jennie took a step forward.

“Jen…” Chaeyoung said in a warning tone.

“What?” With every step back Chaeyoung took, Jennie took a step forward.

“You’re so confusing,” Chaeyoung stated.

“I am?”

Chaeyoung nodded. She finally stopped walking back, and was staying still in place. Her hands found their way to the drawstring of her hoodie and she started to fiddle with them. She was nervous, Jennie could tell. 

“Why am I confusing, Chae?” Jennie tried again.

“It’s just that,” Chaeyoung sighed, she was exasperated. “I don’t know what you want, Jennie.”

Jennie stayed quiet. She was never forward with her feelings towards Chaeyoung, but that was always because she thought the younger girl didn’t feel the same.

“I don’t know what I want either.”

“I know you do, but for some reason, you won’t say it.” Chaeyoung gripped her drawstring tighter and scoffed. “Fine. Just go ahead and keep on lying to me.”

Jennie was shocked at the blonde’s outburst. “Chae…”

Chaeyoung waved her off, “Forget it.” She turned around and was about to leave when Jennie grabbed her wrist. 

“Where are you going?”

“Back to the dorm.”

“I thought we wanted to… talk?” Jennie asked cautiously.

Chaeyoung stared at her, she looked defeated. “What’s the point if you keep on shutting me out?”

Jennie’s hand slid down from her grip on Chaeyoung’s wrist to interlace it with Chaeyoung’s fingers. “Okay, I won’t. I’m sorry.”

Chaeyoung stared at their interlocked hands and after a while, she pulled Jennie’s hand and dragged her along with her.

“Where are we going?”

“Home,” Chaeyoung answered. “Your hands are freezing.”

Jennie’s heart always swelled whenever Chaeyoung said that word. _Home_. It was a small room, with two single beds—each with a nightstand, a window in between them, two study desks, two wardrobes… It wasn’t much. But it contained a thousand memories of endless nights with Chaeyoung and it was _home_.

Jennie suddenly realized that she had to move out soon. Where would her home be then?

**_10,000th hour_ **

“Rosie,” Jennie whispered, staring at Chaeyoung. “I want to apologize, first of all.”

Jennie didn’t know how they managed to get into that position.

After their short talk at the park, Chaeyoung dragged Jennie to the nearest fast food place before they went home. 

_Jennie laughed, “I thought we were going home?”_

_“I’m hungry.”_

_“You’re always hungry,” Jennie noted._

_Chaeyoung huffed, “Are you going to accompany me to eat or not? It’ll be quick. Plus, it’s warm inside”_

_“Of course.”_

Jennie was there next to her to wipe the sauce that was dripping down Chaeyoung’s chin, because apparently they put: _“too much sauce, I don’t always eat this messy”_ were Chaeyoung’s exact words.

And now they were back at the dorm, laying in Chaeyoung’s bed—a position that was too familiar for the both of them.

“Why are you apologizing?” Chaeyoung asked.

They were both laying on their sides, facing each other, and Jennie tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Chaeyoung’s ears. “You said I was confusing you.”

Chaeyoung chuckled, “Well, yeah.”

Jennie took a deep breath. “I’m going to be honest with you now.”

“Okay.”

“You’re right. I do know what I want,” Jennie stated. “I think I’ve known it ever since I saw you that day. Remember when we first met? When you got lost and I was there to help you?” Jennie grinned, giving Chaeyoung her gummy smile.

“My knight in shining armour,” Chaeyoung quipped.

Jennie snorted. “Anyway, ever since that day I was always sure of one thing. And that was my feelings for you.”

Jennie gulped. She was nervous. And the way the blonde was staring intently at her wasn’t helping either.

“I’ve always been sure of that. But I never told you because I was scared.”

Jennie decided that if she wanted to finish her speech, she needed to look at anywhere besides Chaeyoung’s eyes. So she turned so that she was laying on her back, facing the ceiling.

“You scared me so much, you know? I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before. The more hours I spent with you the more I could feel myself falling for you. I don’t know how you felt about me, I think that was why I was so scared. I’m free falling here, Rosie, and I don’t know whether or not you would be there at the ground to catch me.”

“Jennie…”

“I know it’s stupid to take such a long time to tell you, and I wish I have another reason… but I was just scared. I didn’t want to lose you if you didn’t feel the same. But I guess,” Jennie sighed. “After yesterday, I found something that made me even more afraid.”

“What is it?”

“Seeing you be happy with someone else… That scared me the most.” Jennie let out an airy laugh. “I know that sounds selfish, but I didn’t want someone else taking the place that was meant for me.”

“Confident, are we?”

Jennie turned to lay on her side again, she gave Chaeyoung a sheepish smile. “I can make you the happiest person alive, Chaeyoung, if you let me. Because I love you. I love you with all of me and I promise to you that I’ll never let that smile disappear from your face.”

“Jennie…” Chaeyoung whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Jennie’s eyes widened, and she quickly wiped a tear that escaped from the blonde's eyes. “I just promised that I’ll make you happy and your response was to cry?” She joked. “Rosie, you’re making me look bad here.”

“Sorry,” Chaeyoung chuckled, holding Jennie’s hand that was wiping her tears and placing it on her own cheek. “It’s just that, I’ve waited for this moment for so long.”

Jennie caressed the younger girl’s cheek softly. “I’m sorry that it took me this long.”

Chaeyoung turned her head to place a kiss on Jennie’s palm. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re here now.”

“I am, if you’ll have me," Jennie furrowed her eyebrows. "Only if you're not dating Jaehyun, that is."

Chaeyoung laughed, "Don't worry. I told him things weren't working out when I saw you drunk at the pub."

Jennie gave her a questioning look.

"You don't like to get drunk," Chaeyoung elaborated. "I knew that it meant something was wrong."

"Do you know I have feelings for you?"

"Of course," Chaeyoung answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can read you like an open book."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know why you wouldn't tell me. I gave you so many clues that I was in love with you, but you never took them. So I figured there must be a reason why..." Chaeyoung shrugged. "Guess you were just scared."

"I was." Jennie smiled bashfully.

“I love you, too, by the way.” Chaeyoung confessed. “I didn’t say it before, but I do. A lot.”

Jennie beamed at the younger girl. She was grinning from ear to ear and she loved the feeling of the thumping of her heart against her ribcage.

Chaeyoung was right there, inches away, and even though she was merely wearing her pyjamas, she looked more stunning than ever. Jennie wasn’t going to let another moment pass.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Chaeyoung answered Jennie’s question by leaning forward and capturing their lips together. This wasn’t the first time Chaeyoung’s lips were on hers, but this was the first time she felt Chaeyoung kissed her back. And it was a thousand times better than what she imagined. Chaeyoung’s lips were soft, and with every brush of her lips, Jennie felt like she was walking on clouds.

That night, Jennie found her new favourite thing to do, which was having the taste of Chaeyoung’s lips on hers.

**_10,001st hour_ **

They had moved closer to each other as the hour went by. Jennie was now laying on top of Chaeyoung, her head nestled in the crook of the latter’s neck, and Chaeyoung had her arms wrapped around Jennie’s small figure.

“This is your answer, by the way.” Jennie said out of the blue.

“Answer regarding…”

“That one night, when you bought so much pizza you could feed the entire campus.”

Chaeyoung tickled Jennie’s stomach as a response and Jennie burst out in laughter. “Always the dramatic one, aren’t you?”

Jennie giggled, “Stop, Rosie!”

Chaeyoung sighed and kissed the top of Jennie’s head. “You may continue.”

Jennie kissed Chaeyoung’s neck in return and went on, “You asked me if I would still date you even if you were fatter or whatever it was that you were worried about.”

“Are you implying I’ve gained weight, Kim Jennie?”

Jennie instantly sat up. “No! No, no. I never said that.”

Chaeyoung started to shake with laughter, “I’m only joking, I know what you meant.”

“You’re mean.” Jennie pouted, crossing her arms.

“You should’ve seen your face.”

“Whatever.” Jennie lay back down to her previous position. "It's 'yes', by the way. The answer to that, will always be 'yes'."

“I love you.” Chaeyoung whispered.

Jennie smiled, she would never get tired of hearing those words from Chaeyoung’s mouth. “I love you too.” She traced random patterns across Chaeyoung’s collarbones, wanting to savour every second they were together.

“I wish this moment was ours to own it and that it would never leave,” Chaeyoung whispered.

Jennie snorted, “I know those are lyrics to a _High School Musical_ song.” 

Chaeyoung grinned. “It’s a musical, right?”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

Chaeyoung ran her hair through Jennie’s dark locks. “You’re too cute for your own good, Jen.”

"Do you believe it now?"

"What?" Chaeyoung gigged. "Jen, you need to give me more context when you say things out of the blue."

"Do you believe that you're more than a pretty face?" Jennie whispered against Chaeyoung’s neck. “Because _yes_ , I did have my infatuations for you when I first saw you, but I completely and utterly fell for you the more I learned about your sweet, sweet heart. In fact, if my calculations are correct, sometime tonight would be our 10,000th hour together.”

Chaeyoung looked down at the brunette. “Jen, what?”

“Time flew by, huh?”

“I didn’t know you were keeping track.” Chaeyoung commented.

“I count all my hours with you.”

“Smooth.”

“I really do,” Jennie looked up at her. “I’ve always made sure that I was going to pass the 10,000th hour mark with you. Then after that, I’m gonna make sure we have another 10,000 hours.”

“Only 20,000 hours then?” Chaeyoung bantered, her mouth forming the biggest grin.

Jennie stuck out her tongue. “If you keep on being this annoying, then yeah.”

Chaeyoung dissolved into laughter and hugged Jennie tighter. “How many hours does the rest of my life have?”

“You’re the science major.” Jennie replied.

“Well, whatever that amount is, I’m giving them all to you.”

**_10,200th hour_ **

Jennie realized that she had to move out soon. Her goal had always been to move out of the dormitory a few months before she had to graduate. That way, she would already have a steady place of residence once she entered life as an adult.

But that was her plan before she met Chaeyoung. Now she didn’t know what to do.

“What are you thinking about?” Chaeyoung’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Jennie shrugged, letting her head fall on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “Just that I have to move out soon, I think.”

They were sitting in Jennie’s bed this time, back against the wall.

“I know,” Chaeyoung said. “Lisa told me your plan.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s her plan with Jisoo too, right?”

Jennie nodded. “We’re all going to move out of the dorms once we find an apartment. We all want to be in the same building, so we have to look at the same time to make sure we get it.”

“I can help you guys with your apartment search.” Chaeyoung commented.

“Really? You’re not mad that I haven’t told you this?”

Chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows, “Why would I be mad? Besides, it’s not like you’re moving to another country, Jen.”

Jennie sighed. “Yeah. I guess I’ll just miss not sleeping next to you every night,” She then abruptly pulled back when a thought hit her. “You’re going to get a new roommate.”

“I will.”

“You better not have cuddle sessions with your new roommate, Roseanne Park.”

Chaeyoung laughed and brought their intertwined hands up and kissed the back of Jennie’s hand. “Will you feel better if I go with you?”

Jennie lifted her head up and gave Chaeyoung a questioning look.

“I don’t have to stay here, you know that right?”

“Wait,” Jennie spoke slowly, the realization dawning on her. “I hope you’re implying what I think you’re implying.”

Chaeyoung grinned, leaning forward to give Jennie a peck on the lips.

“So you will?” Jennie asked, her face hopeful.

“You have to be more specific, baby.”

Jennie rolled her eyes. “Move in with me.”

“I’ll think about it.” Chaeyoung teased.

Jennie shoved the blonde lightly.

Chaeyoung laughed and pulled Jennie in towards her, wrapping her slender arms around Jennie’s tiny frame. “Of course I will. Am I really dumb enough to miss the opportunity of having you in my arms like this every day?”

Jennie didn’t know if it was possible for someone to be this happy, but she was. She was really, _really_ happy.

“Are we going to share a bedroom in our new home?” Chaeyoung asked.

_Home._

Jennie realized the answer she had been looking for was right there. She would move out soon, and she would have another apartment. She thought her new place wouldn’t have Chaeyoung in it. No Chaeyoung sitting on her bed, book in hand, face instantly beaming once Jennie entered the room. That wasn’t her home, it would just simply be that—an apartment. 

But now, Chaeyoung was moving with her. And when she pictured her new apartment, she felt at ease because that felt like home to her.

Jennie finally understood when people meant that sometimes, home isn’t a place, but it’s a person. And to Jennie, her home was wherever Chaeyoung was.

**_10,720th hour_ **

“I can’t believe you’re moving out.”

Jennie rolled her eyes, grabbing the last box and writing _‘JENNIE’S SHOES_ ’ on it. “You’re going to move out too, next week.”

“I know,” Chaeyoung mumbled. “But that means I won’t get to have you here with me for a week.”

Jennie closed her marker and placed it down on the desk. She turned around to the blonde who was staring at the floor, mouth turned into a pout and all.

Jennie chuckled, “You’re so clingy, huh?”

Chaeyoung looked up and pouted even more. “I just want to be with you.”

"Are you going to quote another _High School Musical_ song at me, Park Chaeyoung?”

 _“Where you are is where I should be too,”_ Chaeyoung sang, taking Jennie’s hands in hers and pulling Jennie towards her.

Chaeyoung then placed her hands on the side of Jennie’s face and bent down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. _“I’m looking at you and my heart loves the view,”_ she whispered.

Jennie giggled and wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung’s neck. Chaeyoung was taller than her, that was obvious. So every time Chaeyoung wasn’t bending down to kiss her, Jennie had to tiptoed to do so.

“Rosie?”

Chaeyoung hummed in acknowledgement, her nose brushing against Jennie’s.

“I love you.”

Chaeyoung opened her eyes and gave Jennie a smile. “Oh yeah?”

Every time Jennie stared back into Chaeyoung’s dark brown orbits, she always found herself getting lost in them. She loved every second of it.

Jennie tiptoed even further and placed a kiss on Chaeyoung’s nose. “Can’t wait for another 10,000 hours with you.”

Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Jennie’s waist as a response and spun her around.

“Rosie!”

Chaeyoung put Jennie down and sighed in content, “You’re not good for my heart you know?”

Jennie poked at Chaeyoung’s ribs. “You should’ve seen how I was before we got together. I felt like dying every time you smiled at me.”

“My baby,” Chaeyoung cooed. “Always the dramatic one."

“Hello?” A voice by the door startled the two. It was Lisa. “Are you done with all your sappy exchanges? Jisoo and I are hungry, and the sooner we get to Jennie’s things to her place, the sooner we get lunch.”

“Yeah,” Jennie rolled her eyes. “Just one more box.” She gestured towards the box that she was labelling previously.

“Okay, let’s go,” Chaeyoung went and took the box in her arms. “Don’t want to keep the majesty and her queen waiting any longer.” Lisa shoved Chaeyoung and the two’s laughter can be heard echoing throughout the hallway.

Jennie looked around her old room one last time. Her side of the room was empty, and Chaeyoung’s side would soon be the same.

She glanced at Chaeyoung’s night stand that had a framed picture of the two of them and picked it up. It was a selfie that Jennie took with Chaeyoung behind her. Chaeyoung had her arms wrapped around her waist, and her chin was resting on Jennie’s shoulder.

This was a few months after they met. Sometime between the 2,000th to 2,500th hour together.

Jennie smiled to herself and placed the picture down.

She exited the room and walked down the hallway and Chaeyoung was there waiting at the doors to the dormitory, the box she was previously holding had been put away in Jisoo’s car.

“You good?” Chaeyoung asked once Jennie was near.

Jennie stared at the blonde in front of her and grinned. Chaeyoung, _her girlfriend_ , with her oversized black hoodie and sweatpants, and glasses placed on the bridge of her nose, gazing at Jennie with all the love in the world. Yeah, Jennie had everything she needed right then and there.

“More than good.” Jennie took Chaeyoung’s hand and they walked hand in hand to where Jisoo and Lisa were waiting.

With all the hours she had spent getting to know Chaeyoung, she was undoubtedly sure that she had a thousand more of those to go. Staring at their joined hands swinging in between them, Jennie would never take a single hour for granted.


End file.
